User blog:Baluar/Arc 3, chapter 7, 8 and 9
You know my tendency to post chapters when I'm happy. What better moment to triple post than now, when I've just gotten Internet in my PC? Enjoy! Chapter 7 Lili and I arrive to where the Boss and Nia are standing, alongside… is that Rachel? Dead? I have to ask: -Hey Boss, what’s up? How come it our greatest threat lies dead at your feet? -Long story short, Robb, it seems that this woman, who now lies (apparently) dead by my brother’s hand, wasn’t the worse threat. Apparently, Rachel was just getting stronger and reinforcing this area so she could stand a chance against the “real threat”, whatever it is. – Nia answers. -Sounds like we’re in for another disaster… – I say. – How do you know it’s not another trap? -We don’t. But would you risk to overlook something that could potentially beat Rachel, who destroyed the Den, the place with the highest God Eater concentration in Far East Branch? -Good point. Let’s get to there as soon as we can. We head there. The walk isn’t silent, but rather filled of petty talk, like the orange-juice discussion of not so long ago. While I happily participate, I am still tense, and I know everyone else is, too. Out of nowhere, Nia questions: -Hey, big brother! I’ve got a doubt. You said something about a woman named Katy… -Oh, that. Well, long story short, I can speak with my God Arc. – I’m pretty surprised no-one reacts weirdly. Is it so common? -Like what you used to do with Ren? – I asked. I had heard the story plenty of times from Lindow. -Kinda. Alright everyone! That includes you, Katy. Can we be silent? We’re probably heading towards the fight of our lives, and I'd like to focus. -Not counting he/she. – Nia said. Baluar simply replied with an “I know” face. And we kept walking. In the meantime, we crossed with three other God Eaters. Baluar’s reaction? -You’ve gotta be kidding me. Arthur, Ken and Lyrr? That’s too much of a coincidence. -You aren't happy to see us? . – Lyrr says. The boss denies it with a nod. -This is so unlikely to happen… – Arthur comments. -It’s not like we’re travelling in time. – Ken retorts. No one puts a weird face, again. Is it that God Eaters can travel in time and speak to weapons on a daily basis? This job keeps surprising me. – Anyway, what are we going to face? -Long answer or short answer? - Bal says. -I know that face. – Lyrr suddenly interrupts. – The answers aren’t that different, or are they? -No. – Nia replies. -So, tell us. Just what are we going to face? – Ken says. -We’ve no idea. – Baluar and Nia replied in unison. -Don’t do that again! – Lili suddenly interrupted. – It’s creepy. -Roger that. Let’s move on then. – I said. Chapter 8 Later… We arrive to the place Rachel had told Baluar-san and Nia to go to. Effectively, there’s a hole in the wall, and there are some pretty ugly noises coming from down below. -Hmmm. We need to know what’s going on down there. – Nia says. – I’m going to go, alongside… Lili. – Why me? Lyrr echoes the question. -Why her? This is my specialty after all. -I’ve already decided. Besides, we need a master sniper up here, and you happen to fill that role just fine, Lyrr. – Nia retorted. I’m amazed at how charismatic she can be when the time calls for it. Lyrr, however, didn’t fall for it so easily: -Thanks for the compliment, but I insist! This is not only my specialty, but also… – Before he can keep speaking, Baluar cuts him short. -Save the speech. You aren’t nearly as stubborn as she is. Even I have troubles with her every now and then, and I can tell you, it takes HOURS to convince her from giving up her plans. -What about you, Boss? – Robb says, joking. -It takes days. – Baluar answers, expressionless. -Let’s go, Lili. – Nia says. I follow her through the hole. There seems to be a path in here. We walk down it for an amount of time that seems to be hours, yet I look into my watch and it’s only been thirty minutes. We arrive to the end of a corridor, with ways heading both left and right. Suddenly, Nia whispers: – Silence! I think I’ve heard something. And then we saw an amorphous… thing, roughly 2 meters long, 1 meter wide, and 1 meter tall that slightly resembles a huge worm but is of a horrible translucent yellow and makes metallic noises as it moves. -They could be prettier, eh? – I try to joke. The worm directs its head (if by “head” one understands “part that is facing us”) towards us, and begins to move directly to where we are. -Dammit! I screwed up. We’ll have to kill it. – But Nia has already started it, and is battling with the worm, until the monster touches her. She screams horribly. -Their skin is... acid! -Try to shoot it to pieces! – She made it more literally than I thought. She gets away, then she shoots her explosive bullets directly onto the skin of the monstrosity. As one might guess, it exploded, but its skin didn’t harm us once dead. -Curious… The God Arc’s readings say it’s an Aragami. -WATCH OUT! There are more of them coming. Ten of them were advancing towards us. -Oh, crap. -No time for complains Lili! We’ll have to shoot them! We began shooting out everything, and the lasers did short work of them. Except for a little detail: we killed the ten we were initially fighting against, but even more of them are coming, and we’ve run out of bullets. -Lili! Get out of here! -No way! -It’s an order! -I’m staying. Save your breath! – I then begin to cut the damn worms in half with the blade. Its serrated edge does exceptionally well against them. But then, I hear it. The scream. Nia was attacked by several of them at a time, and one of them was lucky enough to hit her. Her clothes were heavily damaged, and her skin began to… dissolve on contact with the monster. – NO WAY! BASTARDS! – I had acquired enough OP for shooting them out. A single bullet was used. It blew them all to tiny pieces. I got close to Nia. She was unconscious. -Dammit, I’m gonna have to carry you to the surface. Baluar’s not going to be happy with this. And I began to return to where our friends were. The way up is grim, to say the least. Chapter 9 We are here in the Infernal Subways, dying from the heat, waiting for Nia and Lili to return and give us some news. Suddenly, I hear footsteps, and I recognize Lili’s footwear, but Nia’s nowhere to be seen (or rather, heard). When Lili arrives, she’s carrying a very weakened and hurt Nia in her arms. I can, with a huge effort, remain in control of my sudden anger. -Who did this to her? – I ask, with a calm (controlled) fury. -felt you this angry... - Katy comments. -one messes with Nia and lives to talk about it. – Meanwhile, I listen to Lili saying. -The… the hellworms did it, Baluar-san. Big, disgusting, worm-looking acid Aragami. - I decide I'll face 'em alone. -Everyone, get out of here. Get Nia to the Mobile Fortress, and see to it that she receives the best attention available in Earth. -We’re not going to leave you to fight these “hellworms” alone. Let Lili take Nia to base, and the rest of us will stay with you. – Robb says, and everyone else agrees. -Very well. I'd recommend all of you to far from me; I’m no longer going to hold my fury back. True to my words, I stop trying to self-control me. Everything suddenly becomes nebulous. Meanwhile… Baluar lost any semblance of control over himself, and we’re forced to run as fast as our bodies can handle to keep up with him (dammit, I’m tall, but he’s monstrous. He can run outrageously fast). The hole goes deeper and deeper, until we finally arrive to the end of the corridor we’re in. Baluar arrived long before us. Don’t ask me how, but his hair is red (literally), and he’s punching the hellworms (massive and disgusting translucent-yellowish worms) through hell and back. While apparently touching their skin causes burns, he’s seemingly immune to it (maybe because he uses gloves...). His hands are perfectly fine, although a little wet after punching so much worms to death. Whenever he punches one, he pierces its skin and its liquid insides spill on the floor. We get in the fight, slashing and killing them until there are no more of them. Their strength is their numbers: if you can diminish them quickly, they’re screwed. -Baluar… – I then say. He doesn’t answer and goes deeper, though. -It’s no use, Robb. – Arthur answers. – All we can do is to get deeper and hope we’ll find him again. -Ok. Left or right? – I ask. -I hear footsteps in the right path. – Lyrr answers. For a NEET look-alike, he’s pretty smart... creepily smart. -Alright, let’s go. Category:Blog posts